


Dear You

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, space pen pals, they can't go all that time without communicating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: When transmissions are for the war effort and signals can be tracked, Shiro finds a more traditional way of communicating with Keith while they're separated. **season 4**





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttered_onions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttered_onions/gifts).



> This fic is for the lovely butteredonions, who is always a constant source of kindness and support for those around her. It's a little commission piece to thank her for the kofi and for being amazing. <3 I hope you enjoy!

The first note was hastily scribbled on a piece of something that felt like a cross between fabric and newspaper. Keith rubbed his thumb along the edges as he stared at the familiar handwriting over and over, committing the words to memory.

_You are missed._

It brought a smile to Keith’s face, curled up in his nest in the BoM headquarters. Their time with Team Voltron had been brief, a literal crossing of paths as Kolivan and Allura exchanged into, planned for the next separation of duties, and back on the ship they’d gone. Shiro had made it a point to get close to Keith before they departed, hand on his shoulder in the way most familiar to Keith, the way that he often missed during his training and missions with the Blade. When Shiro had withdrawn, he’d pressed the scrap into Keith’s hands and hurried away to rejoin the team.

_Please stay safe. You_ _’re important to all of us._

Keith looked around for someplace safe to put the note. He’d brought so little with him here, the clothes on his back and the supplies in his belt. There were no personal effects, nothing he’d cared to gather in the time they’d spent fighting the war. He supposed he should have something, and maybe the next time they stopped on a trade moon, he’d try to find a box or some kind of book. The idea that there would be more notes like this sent a little thrill down his spine.

 _Remember, patience yields focus_.

Of course Shiro would say that to him, and even now, Keith wrapped his lips around the words, even if he didn’t say them out loud. They were branded on every part of him, he felt it, even if he still didn’t always follow their guidance. Shiro always seemed to forgive him for that; and he may have to still. Keith felt along the metal wall his nest bumped up to until he found the small compartment he kept his blade in when he slept. He would have kept it somewhere in the nest, except that a pile of blankets was a lot different from underneath the pillow, and he’d dug around for a solid minute to find his dagger when a training call had woken him from sleep. The note would be safe there for the night.

_I will always be here for you. I will always try to be home._

Sap, Keith accused him tenderly, with no shortage of gratitude. Didn’t Shiro already know he was home?

_Yours, Shiro_

Mine, Keith thought, then immediately followed with, yours.

How was he supposed to sleep like this? When all he could think about was Shiro’s hand on his shoulder and a nebulous blank space of time to be filled before he could see him again. He lay back, dragging blankets over him, wishing for the solid warmth of Shiro at his side, the sound of his deep breathing. Despite the aching exhaustion threaded through his body, Keith was wide awake, thinking about how he’d send a message back. What he’d say. Shiro was always better at words than he was, but he wanted to imagine that, no matter what he wrote, Shiro would accept it. Yes, the next time they were on a swap moon, Keith’s mission was to find anything closely resembling paper. In this critical time when transmissions were for the war effort and signals could be tracked, it was time to go back to basics. Keith burrowed himself deeper in his nest.

_Dear you,_

_Thank you_ _…_


End file.
